1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to timers and more specifically it relates to a method for reminding a person when to take medication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous timers, which are switches or regulators have been provided in prior art that are adapted to control or activate other mechanisms at fixed intervals. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.